


Birthday Salutations

by dspd



Series: M's spones oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, Stripper AU, if bones were a stripper his name would be Dr. McCoy still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspd/pseuds/dspd
Summary: Michael drags Spock to a strip club for his 25th birthday
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: M's spones oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Salutations

**Author's Note:**

> based on this e x t r e m e l y nsfw twitter post: https://twitter.com/pecschu/status/1101105263157735426?s=21  
> full dick time so watch carefully!!)

It’s Spock’s 25th and Michael has dragged him to an adult club near the Academy.

Somehow he’s ended up on the floor, there’s a beautiful man with dark eyes wearing a sultry smile and nothing else undressing on his face, and Michael and Number One are screaming and laughing and throwing cash. The stripper, who goes by Mr. Coy, has got the control of a god. Beforehand, Dr. Coy said he is allowed to touch a little, nothing too x-rated, but he’s too uncomfortable to consider doing so, especially considering his sister is standing 2 meters away.

Then Mr. Coy starts to dance and that tiny black thong ends up on his face. Spock reaches up to pull it off and Mr. Coy sinks down, the underside of his hard cock brushing against Spock’s wrist and he’s drowning in lust.

Spock’s hands settle along those rock hard thighs as the Human’s knees hit the floor on either side of his head. He runs them up and down, pinkies slipping along the well oiled crack above his chin. Mr. Coy begins to move, small, thrusting motions that make his dick brush against Spock’s bangs. Spock can smell the sweat on his as he sinks down even farther. Spock’s mouth opens, his lip is brushing against that smooth skin as Mr. Coy leans back, doing a slow shimmy. Spock knows his head is tilted back because he can feel it brushing against his own straining pants. Spock stiffens.

He wasn’t even aware that he had responded.

No matter.

Spock’s hand curves around those entincing, tanned thighs and he mouths loosely at one cheek but Mr. Coy lifts up suddenly, leaving him gasping, hips straining towards air, hands falling away. The man crawls off him in a way that makes a tiny corner of his mind wonder if he’s fully Human while the rest pulls his tattered control back around him as the most beautiful man who just sat on a Vulcan’s face in front of an audience reaches down and helps him to his feet, with an intense look on his face.

“Stay after closing,” the man growls before shoving him off the stage into his sister’s waiting arms.

~~~

Leonard is nearly overwhelmed by the feel of the Vulcan’s hot breath and fingers trembling against his skin, his eyes wide as he stood up, bangs disordered, his ears flushed, Leonard’s thong hanging off the tip of one ear.

The Vulcan doesn’t to be aware that last bit.

Adorable, he thinks as he steps and jumps on the pole, feet leading him into a tightly controlled spin, arms burning as he rises into the air.


End file.
